


Just Wanna Forget

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Amnesia, Angst, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek breaking up with him had been out of the blue but the man hitting on him was even weirder.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Just Wanna Forget

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Amnesia  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles had been in love with Derek Hale for nearly three years when he finally landed a date with him when he was home from college for summer break between his junior and senior years. He came home during his winter break even though he didn't normally so that he could see Derek for Christmas, especially after missing his birthday at the beginning of November because he was working on paper after paper for getting in a few last classes that he wanted to take that had no impact on his degree.

"Hello," Stiles said as he answered the phone with a smile on his face. He looked at the image of him and Derek that was the background of his computer. He had two months left of school now, and he would be good to move home. He and Derek could start the best phase of their life. Stiles was just fucking happy to be with Derek.

"I'm breaking up with you," Derek said.

Stiles laughed because Derek sounded so serious, but as there was just silence from the other end, Stiles' laughter died in his throat. "Derek?"

"It's over. Don't call me. Don't visit me. Don't even fucking look at me. Do you understand?"

"I mean, I understand the words that are coming out of your mouth, but I don't understand what's going on."

"Look, I tried, but I just can't. I don't want to be with you. I don't want you in my life. Do you understand?"

"Sure." Stiles was going to throw up. He heard the call cut, and he looked at his phone before making sure, and he ran to the bathroom. He threw up his dinner and was he was pretty sure everything that he had eaten the entire day. When he was sure he could move without throwing up again, he unlocked his phone and opened up his texts from Derek over the last while. There was nothing there. There was Derek telling him goodnight the night before.

Derek had been heading out with a few friends for an overnight camping trip. So Stiles hadn't expected to hear from him. He had been going with Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden, and Stiles wasn't that close to any of them. Ethan and Aiden were between Derek and Stiles in age. Boyd was around Stiles' age, but still, he hadn't hung out with him in high school. Stiles was tempted to text Boyd to ask what happened on the camping trip, but he stopped himself when he had half of it typed out.

The most glaring answer was staring him in the face. Derek had talked about him to the guys he had gone camping with, and they had changed his mind. Stiles settled in at his computer and changed his background back to what it had been before, him at the New York Rangers game with his father from the start of the year. His Dad had flown out just to see it and then headed home the next day. Another fan there had taken the photo for them. He was kind of glad he had never changed his phone background out. There were images of them on there, but Stiles wasn't going to delete those, not yet. He figured that one day he wanted to look back on it.

Stiles turned to his school work and tried to figure out what he wanted to work on next. He wasn't sure. Though he was going to have a lot more time since he didn't need to worry about spending at least an hour a night talking to Derek. Stiles flipped his phone over so that he could ignore it since it was set to not make a sound so he could focus on schoolwork.

There was nothing to do but ignore it all, so Stiles pushed it away until he was done with school work. When he was done for the night, he planned on eating ice cream until he felt better. He could do this. He could finish out school and not wallow. He was good at ignoring things until they went away.

Stiles ignored it all right up until he looked at his message, and it said that it was sent but not delivered. He knew what that meant. Derek had blocked him. Stiles deleted the message so that it wouldn't sit there and mock him as he begged Derek to tell him what he had done wrong.

* * *

"Son, you were looking forward to coming home and living here months ago," Noah said as he grabbed Stiles' last bag.

"Yeah. I guess I just don't know what I feel since I graduated and all."

"Well, the classes you need to take for joining the station start in a week. I thought you were taking the later ones?" Noah asked.

"I changed my mind." Stiles opened up the front door and slipped inside, dropping his backpack on the floor to the side. The rest of his stuff was being shipped here in a pod. He had paid for the cheapest since he didn't have a place to live yet and didn't really need his stuff all that quickly. He had more than enough time to find an apartment. His father had been going around and finding applications for places that were in his range. He just needed to figure out where he wanted to live.

"Stiles?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, Pops?" Stiles turned to look at his father, and he saw that he was frowning.

"I thought you would be more amped to come home and then I figured you would be heading right to-"

"No! Don't please don't." Stiles closed his eyes. "Don't say his name. He broke up with me."

"He asks how you are doing every time I see him in town." Noah looked very confused. 

"Yeah. I've not talked to him in two months. He called and broke up with me and then blocked my number. So he has no way of getting a hold of me." Stiles was kind of glad that he hadn't told many people about him and Derek. Derek wasn't into big displays of affection, so Stiles hadn't changed his Facebook status or anything like that. No one would care about him changing it outside of his father and Scott. Scott, who was so pissed at Derek but was at least away for a little while longer for his education.

"Well, how about you head into town and get dinner? I'll take your stuff up to your room and get rid of a few things?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Stiles thought about what could be up there and remembered that Derek had left clothes after he had stayed the night. There were also a few tickets stubs in his mirror. He was glad his father was willing to do that for him. He dug out his wallet from his bag and slipped it into his pocket. He got into his Jeep, his father had taken it in for a service so he could drive it again. Though Stiles had kind of forgotten about that and wondered what kind of service he actually got or if Derek had shoved that onto one of his workers.

"Stiles," Boyd said as he got out of his car outside of the diner.

"Hey," Stiles said.

"Home for the summer?" Boyd asked.

"Nah, done with college."

"Ah. Cool. Well, have a good evening."

Stiles nodded his head and leaned against the Jeep playing with his phone and waiting for Boyd to come back out. He really didn't want to be in there with him.

"Scott told me," a voice said from in front of Stiles. He looked up to see that it was Allison, who was now dating Isaac but was still close friends with Scott, even though they had dated all through high school.

"Hey, Ally-Cat," Stiles said as he pocketed his phone to give her a hug. He had forgotten that she was coming home as well to take her place in the family business. He wondered if she would let him head to the gun range when no one else was going to be there. He needed to get a few times in there before he headed to start the training needed to be a full-time crime scene investigator for the Sheriff's department. He had changed what he wanted to do as he could still help with that. The other guy was retiring after being there for a long time and was glad to be giving it over to someone who cared.

Stiles still wanted to carry and be helpful in that way if it was needed. The solving crimes part was the one that he wanted more than anything else. So he was going to be sworn in as an officer of the department. His father already told him that he was going to ride him hard on making sure that he could be a full deputy if needed.

"You doing okay?"

"Not really, but what else can I do? I mean Christmas was awesome, and then he was up for a weekend visit, then he went home and broke up with me. Not much I can do on that. He even blocked me."

"Yeah, Scott said. He told me that he wanted me to be your shield. I saw your Dad driving through town with you and was gonna head to your place but saw the Jeep here." Allison hugged Stiles a little tighter and rubbed her cheek on his. "Oh, hey, what are you doing about a place to live? I know you had planned on staying with your Dad while you looked for a place, but I talked Dad into selling me the place on Oak that he had bought a few years ago before he decided that with me in college, he just didn't want a house. So there is more than enough room for both of us, and I bet between your shit and mine we could have enough stuff to furnish the house."

"Are you sure? I can totally pay at least half of the bills for the place."

"Yeah. So I know you have a tighter budget before you get the job and all of that shit, but half of the bills works for me, and then once you are set, you can start doing half of the mortgage as well. That'll be your rent, and no, I don't want more than that."

Stiles nodded his head and pulled her in for another quick hug. "Wanna get some grub, and we can head back to mine, and I can tell Dad the good news? Oh, my shit won't be here for at least a week, so are there beds?"

"Yeah, there is a bed in each bedroom. Dad left the master bedroom stuff, and the one office has a pull-out couch that will work until you get your stuff. You can use the office as well. I like having all of my stuff in my bedroom. We can get a secure line run so that you can work from home if needed."

"Sure. Dad said something about that. Not like a lot of my stuff can be done from there but accessing files and stuff to work on at home. We both know that I'll be doing that kind of stuff."

Allison hooked her arm into Stiles' and dragged him along with her into the diner. Stiles looked at the specials and saw that they had a good turkey burger on there. He got that for him and for his father along with sweet potato baked fries for his father and regular curly for him. He had missed their fries so much while in college.

"Stiles! Sweetie, you are home!" the owner Darla called out as she saw him. Stiles waved at her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, home for good now."

"Curly fries on the house today for you!" Darla took their orders and promised them up as soon as possible.

Stiles was looking at the wall of pictures of people who had fallen asleep in there at night to see if there was anyone new. He saw a new one of his father with a piece of the pie in front of him and laughed. Stiles heard Allison make a noise, and he turned to look at her and then looked at where she was looking. Derek was in a booth at the far side and had a blonde bombshell of a woman wrapped around him. Stiles turned back around, and his stomach rolled again. He inhaled and exhaled slowly until he didn't have to worry about throwing up. He hadn't expected Derek to be like that. Hell, Derek hadn't let him be like that too much even at Christmas or when he came for a visit. It seemed that Stiles got his reasoning about why Derek had broken up with him. Derek wasn't into him enough to want anything close to a relationship.

"Well, how about you take the food, and I'll stop and get whiskey?" Allison asked.

"Sure and some Coke. Dad doesn't drink it, so it's not in the house. Jack and Coke sounds really good."

"After you have eaten. We don't need a repeat of last summer," Allison said.

Stiles looked at her to see that she was grinning, but her eyes were on Derek behind Stiles. Stiles really didn't want to know what was going on. They were probably making out, and someone should probably talk to them about public indecency laws. Stiles was happy when their food as up. He paid for his and for Allison's because she was grabbing alcohol, and that was going to be more expensive. He laughed when he saw her face when they turned to leave. She was trying to act like she wasn't looking at Derek. She was a good friend.

The drive home was short, and Stiles was kind of excited to have a place that wasn't his father's to move into. He would stay with his Dad for a few days since Stiles figured his father had taken off of work to spend time with him, and then when his father went back, he could easily move into Allison's with her. There was a box in the corner of the living room when Stiles entered. It had his name on it and the date, just like the boxes in the basement of things that they never wanted to talk about again. There was still a shrine to his mother in her room that she had used for anything and everything that she had an interest in, but it was more cleaned up than it had ever been when she was alive. It was something that Stiles had worked on after she had died. Getting rid of the stuff that didn't matter, it was just in boxes in the basement along with the date that it was packed up, just in case.

"Daddio, Allison's gonna join us, and she's bringing the booze. You can have a glass if you want with us."

"Why whiskey?" Noah asked as he came out of the kitchen with three plates in his hand. He set them down for Stiles to dish out the food onto.

"Well, because it's best to drink with Coke, and Derek was at the diner with his newest girlfriend."

Stiles wasn't sure what his father was going to do, but he was glad when he just laid his hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezed it.

Dinner was a hilarious affair with them watching a baseball game that was on TV. No one cared about either of the two teams playing, so it was a lot of made-up smack talk that got funnier and funnier the drunker that Allison and Stiles got.

"Hey," Allison said at one point when Noah went to the kitchen to put up the plates and to get them all more water to drink. He was still just sipping on his glass of whiskey, so it wasn't like he was drunk.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked as he leaned on her.

"Scott didn't know, and I won't bring this up ever again, but..." Allison looked really, really unsure right then.

"Nah, we didn't get that far. There was a frottage session with all clothes on in my apartment in New York, but other than that, nah."

"Good. I know Scott's worried about it and didn't want to ask."

Stiles nodded his head, and it brought up high school again. Stiles had sex with one person, and it had been more than enough for him to never want it again with someone just because. Closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the couch, he laughed a little as he thought about Jackson and Lydia. Stiles had harbored a crush on Lydia for a long time. He had been more attracted to her intelligence than anything else. Only she never used it to do anything but just be a bitch. She and Jackson broke up at one point, and she had been inconsolable. Only after it was all said and done, Lydia had been just a horrible as her boyfriend. She hadn't actually broken up with him but had just played that card to get Stiles to sleep with her. She had at least not taken pictures or videos, but the rumors had been horrible. It had only been after his Jeep had been defaced that the school stepped in, though that had to do with his father going down there and talking to the Principal about it all. Stiles had promised himself after that he wasn't ever going to just jump into bed with anyone.

Demisexual wasn't exactly what he was; it was close enough that it gave him a good way to be very insistent on sex, not being a part of the relationship until the relationship had been around a while. Derek hadn't even blinked an eye and the night that they had been making out on the couch, which had turned into more, but Derek had been so fucking kind, making sure that it was okay before he had kissed Stiles again and they rutted against each other. Derek had slept in the same bed as him, sure, but their morning erections had been ignored until they had showered and taken care of them separately.

"Let's get you to bed," Allison said when the game and the post-game show was over.

"Yeah. I wanna cuddle. Scott's not here," Stiles said.

"Yeah, but we can cuddle," Allison said.

"You sure you got him?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. I do. Scott taught me how to take care of him in high school. There were a lot of cuddle nights between the three of us."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Noah said.

Stiles laughed. He knew that tone of voice, and he could just picture his father's face. He hadn't been happy the first time he had found all three of them in bed with Scott in the middle. He had thought they were in a three-way relationship, but Scott and Stiles would never want each other like that. Allison was great, but as soon as Scott had started to date her, she had been relegated to sister in his head, and things had never gone anywhere. Their relationships were not something that they would ever be able to explain fully to anyone else but at least the three parents that they had understood that they were in it until the end.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Stiles asked as he stripped off his shirt and found his sleeping shirt. Allison was digging through his clothes for something to wear to sleep. She found a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. She stripped there in front of him, and Even though she didn't get fully naked, there was still nothing, even in his drunken state.

"Yeah, and I love you. So we've hit the morose point of the night for drunk Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Nah, we hit that an hour ago." Stiles smiled and dropped back on the bed. He wiggled under his covers and turned toward the wall. He wanted to be the little spoon tonight. The only way it would be better was if Scott was there to cuddle against him. Scott would be home soon, but not yet. He had a three-week thing that he was doing at school that started when school ended.

Allison slipped up against his back and held him tight. Stiles' tears were gone about the end of the relationship, but he didn't know what to feel about this. The alcohol pulled Stiles under long before he was ready, but that was okay as his thoughts were just getting sadder and sadder.

* * *

"Hey!" a voice called out, and Stiles looked up from the file that he was looking at. He frowned when he saw that Jordan was talking to Derek. Stiles dropped his head down again to look at the file and tried to push away all thoughts about Derek as he worked. There was something that wasn't fitting in the case that his father had handed him, and he wanted his opinion.

"So, are we still doing the pick-up game tonight? A few of the guys are backing out due to dates, but I wanted to check in with you, and I know that in-person visits are better in place of phone calls."

Stiles ignored what Derek said after that until he felt eyes on him. He looked up, and Derek was looking at him. Stiles just stared back at him. Derek grinned and made a show of kind of looking him up and down. Stiles felt sick, and he looked down at his file before he decided that he didn't want to be where Derek could watch him.

"Hey, Jordan, I'm going to take these files back to my office and work on them there. Too much noise out here. If the Sheriff asks where I am, tell him, okay?"

"Sure."

Derek said something, and Stiles couldn't hear him.

"Look, I would look elsewhere, Derek. That's my boss's son, and I really don't want to deal with you picking up and dumping him like you do everyone else."

Stiles rushed into his office and shut the door. He slid down it, feeling the panic attack coming on. Stiles started to tap his fingers, counting them as he did, and he controlled himself like he had learned to do as a teenager when he started to have panic attacks after his mother died. He was good. He could handle this. He had no fucking clue what was up with Derek checking him out like that, but he really didn't like it. He hadn't known that Jordan and he were friends, but then they had been pretty isolated during the dating phase, especially with being on two different sides of the country.

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles felt better. He picked up his files and slipped them on his desk. His office was attached to the rest of the lab that they had on-site. Each of the main stations across the county had their own small lab, but Stiles's was huge. It was the main hub, and the bigger stuff was brought in there. He had a few techs under his belt. His degree meant that he was pretty much able to pick the job that he wanted and the techs that they hadn't wanted to step up. He had trained under the former head for three months, one on a full-time basis and the other two on a part-time while the guy figured out where he wanted to move to.

The rest of the day went quickly with Stiles figuring out what his father had missed and then working on the few bits of fiber from another case. He really didn't know what to do about anything, so he did what he always did, he ignored it. It was the best way to deal with stuff in his mind. It was so much better and required fewer feelings.

Just about quitting time, Stiles heard a knock on his door. It was Holder, one of the newer Deputies, and had been out since Stiles had joined with his very open bisexuality. Most of the guys had known it since Stiles had hit on a guy four years older than him when he was sixteen, but it wasn't something that was brought up. Assholes were shipped off to outer areas to work, and none of it was very tolerated. Too many strikes, and they were gone.

"What's up?" Stiles asked as he closed down all of his browsers and logged off. He clocked out while waiting for Holder to talk.

"So some of my friends and I are going to the Jungle since it's died down after it had opened. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I think I've got club-worthy clothes in my locker. Who is DDing?" Stiles asked. He stood up and stretched before walking over to the safe in his office and securing his gun in there. He had a gun at home, and he would rather leave his issued gun here than worry about it in his Jeep sitting in the lot overnight.

"Marco."

Stiles turned around and looked at Holder. Marco Smith was the newest guy to join after Stiles, and they had already had a Smith on the force, so he went by his first name or Smithy if people were feeling pretty fun. Stiles had seen Marco checking him out on occasion but hadn't wanted to touch his closest door since it didn't seem like he was out.

"He's..." Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

"He's curious, but pretty sure he's closer to a four or a five than three."

"Damn. Okay, so he wants to be sober to make sure that it's not just the alcohol talking. Cool. I'll stay mostly sober with him. I've been drinking a little too much lately."

"Sure. So Marco is driving his SUV. If you wanna just ride with him." Holder gave Stiles a smile before he slipped out of the room.

Stiles had more than a few outfits in his locker as he liked to change there if he was heading out instead of going home to do it. The locker room was empty, so Stiles called Allison and put in on speaker.

"Hey, what's up?" Allison asked.

"Some of the guys are heading out to the Jungle tonight after we do dinner. Wanna come and get me around midnight?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. You leaving Roscoe at the station?"

"Yeah." Stiles ripped his shirt off and found that sleek, silky shirt that Alison had bought him. It worked for a club or fancy dinner. The skinny jeans were just for a club, though.

Marco was nervous, and Stiles could tell. The man knew that Stiles was openly bi, and while there was light teasing about him unable to make a decision, there was never anything bad said about him.

"So, how are you liking Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"I like it a lot. It's busier than home, but then it's got over three times the population. Your Dad is awesome to work for."

"Yeah, he's a good boss. Rides me hard on my job, but then I do good work, so it's just making sure no one thinks he's soft on me."

There was idle chit chat for the rest of the drive to the Jungle. Dinner had been filling food so that hopefully none of them got too drunk. Marco had a few friends who were meeting them there. While there was flirting, Stiles never took any of it seriously. He just liked to dance and forget.

The Jungle had closed down during high school, and Stiles had never been able to get inside of there. Being the son of the Sheriff meant that people knew him, and he had been unable to slip in, even with a Fake ID.

Stiles danced more than he drank any alcohol, and he was plied with enough water that by eleven, Stiles was high on the feel of just dancing. He felt someone move up behind him, dancing close. He didn't try and turn around, sometimes the nameless, faceless bit was the best part.

Jordan was looking at him, though after a while, with a confused look on his face. Stiles wondered if the guy behind him was someone that Jordan didn't like. The next song was a little slower, one meant to grind to, and the guy wrapped his arms around Stiles midsection. Stiles looked down, and he froze. He knew those arms, he knew that scar.

"Gotta go," Stiles yelled over the music, and he bolted for the door. He heard a few people call his name, and he just left. He didn't stop running until he hit the alley behind the bookstore. He found the chairs area there that the staff sat in for their smoke breaks and sat there. He didn't need to have a panic attack. He was in public, and he didn't need to have it. He looked around and tried to name things, but it just wasn't coming. His vision swam, and he pulled out his cell phone, hitting the emergency button that called his father. He heard him, but all Stiles could do was gasp. Everything started to go black after that.

* * *

"Jordan, calm down. He's fine. We've been through this before. He's fine," Noah said.

Stiles groaned and tried to move only to find that he was wrapped up tightly. He rolled his head to see that his father was holding onto him, and around them was the back of an ambulance. He felt safe, which was the only thing keeping him from freaking out.

"I don't know what happened, Sir. He was dancing with a friend of mine and then just took off running out of the club."

"Who was the friend?"

"Derek."

"Derek?" Noah asked.

"Hale," Stiles said.

"Hey, welcome back, son," Noah said, and he started to loosen his hold on Stiles' body. Stiles slid down to where he was sitting on the bumper and looked around. It was only Jordan and his father, along with the two EMTs who were at the side.

"You guys track my phone?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I heard you gasping and knew you were having a panic attack, so I used the house phone to call the station. They said you had gone out with Marco, so I called him next. They were looking for you."

"Thanks," Stiles said. He smacked his lips and tried to get moisture in his mouth. His father handed over a bottle of water.

"So why were you dancing with Hale?"

"Didn't know it was him. I have to assume he didn't know it was me either. I kept my back to him."

"No, he knew it was you. We came as a group, a few guys who just wanted to somewhere that they were less likely to be hit by girls and just wanted to drink and talk and have fun. So we went. I was dancing on the side with a friend of mine who was the same, she's just out of a relationship and didn't want to be hit on all night. Derek said he was going to dance with Stiles. He said your name."

"I didn't know he was that cruel," Noah said.

"Cruel?" Jordan asked.

"We started dating last summer, Jordan. I went back to school, and we were fine. Came home for winter break, and we were solid. He even came to visit me in New York. Then he called and broke things off with me and blocked my number. I still don't know why. So yeah, I didn't know that he could be that cruel."

There was a call over the radio for the closest EMTs and Sheriff's deputies to head to the Jungle for a fight that broke out in the parking lot. Stiles looked at his Dad and then Jordan.

"Go. I'm fine."

"I'll take you with me. I wanna make sure that something big didn't happen."

Stiles let his father tuck him into the front seat of his SUV, and then they followed behind the ambulance. By the time they got there, there was a lot of people running back into the club, leaving the two fighters to be held apart by friends. Stiles saw that Derek had was being held back by Ethan and Aiden while the other person was blocked from sight by Boyd. Stiles laid his seat back and gave his Dad a thumbs up as he slipped out of the SUV. He left the door open, and Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted.

"ALLISON!" Noah yelled.

"Fuck," Stiles said, and he opened the door and crawled out. He looked at where Boyd was and walked over to him. He pulled Allison out of his hands. She had a split lip but looked a hell of a lot better than Derek did.

"What happened here?"

"She went crazy on me," Derek said.

"Oh yeah, because you bad-mouthing my best friend after you hurt him like that isn't cause," Allison spat.

"Hurt your best friend? I don't even know who you are!" Derek yelled.

Stiles looked at Derek as Derek was looking at him. His nose was bleeding pretty bad, and it looked like he broke it.

"Wow, you know I heard that you were an asshole, but I really didn't think that you would be like this. What did you do? Forget everything about Stiles, including his friends? Then you fucking dance with him?"

Stiles let go of her because he was still shaky from his panic attack. He didn't want to face plant.

"What?" Derek asked. He looked between Stiles, Alison, and Noah a few times each before his legs just gave out. "No. No. I..."

"Let me in," one of the EMTs said, and she pushed her way into the small crowd and started to check out Derek.

Stiles wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"Parrish, you talk to Derek. Allison with me," Noah said.

Allison pulled Stiles along with her, and they moved to the back of the SUV. The back hatch was opened, and Stiles sat down before his father could tell him to.

"Talk."

"I was getting to the club to pick up Stiles. He wanted me to get him at midnight. I went into the club and saw Derek, so I came outside. I was getting ready to call him when I heard Derek and his group come outside, talking smack about the guy who had run away from Derek like a little scared rabbit. I was going to ignore it, and then I heard Stiles' name. I get that he was probably being some macho asshole, but I just lost it, Sir. I punched him. That's when I broke his nose, then we were rolling on the ground. He was trying to not hurt me but ended up elbowing me in the face. That's when his friends got us apart. I'll take whatever charges he wants to slap on me."

Stiles leaned into Allison. Scott was probably going to be horrified that Allison had done it but just more worried about her being hurt. Scott probably would have done the same thing.

"Sheriff," Jordan said as he came over to them.

"Jordan."

"Well, Derek's freaked out, but he doesn't want to press charges. However, I do have something that might interest you. I know that neither of you likes to gossip so I can understand not mentioning who had broken up with Stiles, but I do remember you talking to a few of the older guys about it this spring. So during that camping trip with the Twins, Boyd, and a few other guys, Derek tripped and rolled down a pretty bumpy hill the first night. They all packed up and took him to the hospital. He was checked out, and the only issue was brain swelling at first. He was awake all night, and I guess he was given his phone. He saw that he had a boyfriend and read all of the messages. He asked the doctor about it, and there was no one listed outside of his sisters on his medical stuff. There weren't a lot of messages, and he got pissed off that the boyfriend hadn't checked on him at all. Broke up with him the evening after he was checked in, but before he was released from the hospital the next day. The next few days, the boyfriend didn't try and beg to take him back, so he blocked the number. The guy was in New York, he talked about it to a few people but never too much. It seemed that most people didn't know what he was dating, though the last time he had someone, no one knew until it was over, and she tried to burn down his house with him and his family inside."

"Aunt Kate," Allison said.

"So what?" Stiles asked.

"His doctor said that the swelling caused some memory issues, but as no one was close to him, even his sisters didn't know who he was dating because he normally kept that even from then given how they liked to meddle in his affairs."

"Yeah, well, he told me how his sisters jumped and scared off the last three people he had been casually dating. We are both pretty much homebodies, so we didn't go out a lot. A few meals and a couple of movies. I told all of my friends about it." Stiles wasn't sure about anything anymore. 

"Well, Derek called one of the guys in the shop and asked him about it while I was standing there. They heard from one of the other guys that Derek had broken up with his boyfriend, so they didn't bring it up. All of the work guys knew, and now the guy he talked to is kind of pissed off at Derek. I guess his memory is spotty from about the last year before he was injured. He kind of remembered flirting with you and who you were, but the relationship part and a few other things are missing."

"So, that's something that happened." Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted to feel at the moment. He laid back in the back of his father's SUV and looked up the ceiling. He heard everyone move away from him, and he just laid there. He heard a few vehicles leaving, and only then did he crawl through to the back seat and buckled in there. He could wait for his Dad to be done with what was going on. 

It was another ten minutes before the driver's side door opened up. He looked at his father. 

"Why don't we get you back home?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, that works. Can I stay with you tonight?" 

"Sure. Just text Allison so that she knows."

"Or just invite her over as well. You can do pancakes tomorrow for breakfast." 

Noah laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Sleepover at the Stilinski's. You know that I'm better about it, even when it's just you and Allison. I mean, it was weird, but you...don't even need your pillow when you are sleeping with someone else like that. Well, that or passing out in a hospital when one of your friends is in there. All weekend." 

"Hey, I had to make sure that she was fine. No one else was, not even Jackass. She didn't have anyone after being attacked. She was nicer to me then. I didn't know that she was already starting to use me to make Jackson jealous. I guess-" Stiles trailed off because he knew that his father didn't like it when he put himself down. He understood it, he did, but there was one thing that stays constant in everything, and that was him. 

Lydia, which he knew wasn't a relationship at all but her stringing him along to make Jackson jealous, then there were the two girls in college, and the one guy, and then Derek. He had been all about Derek since meeting him after his summer home from college his freshman year. He had met him, and they hung out a few times, with a group of people that were now no longer here. They were gone, and Stiles wasn't sure what the hell to do. 

Allison was great that night, and she didn't make Stiles say anything that he didn't want to. They didn't need to talk about it. 

* * *

Stiles didn't think about it for weeks. He didn't think about anything but work and getting back into an exercise routine. He stayed the hell away from the Preserve even though he used to run there all the time. It was where he met Derek, and he wasn't sure what to do about that. He felt bad for the fact that Derek lost his memory, but he couldn't shake the faith in him was kind of gone. He didn't know what to do. He had thought about texting him again, but he had been afraid that Derek hadn't unblocked him yet. 

Coming to the end of his trail, Stiles put his hands on his knees and breathed through it all. He was not nearly as out of shape as he thought that he was. He popped his headphones out of his ears and let them fall. The cord connecting them stayed around his neck, so he was good. He smiled as he breathed. He stood up and wiggled his phone out of the holder on his arm and checked to see if he got any messages. He found one that said a scene had been found halfway across the county, but he wasn't needed for it. He closed that and saw he had another text message. He closed down that and looked at the sender. Derek. 

Stiles turned his screen off without reading anything else other than Derek's name. He sighed and looked up into the sky. He pressed the button again since it was connected to headphones; he had it set to where he didn't need to unlock it. He read the message. Derek wanted to talk when it was a good time for Stiles. 

"Oh," a voice said, and Stiles looked up to see Derek coming out of the second path in the park. He swallowed. 

Stiles looked at the message time. It had been sent right after Stiles had started his run. 

"Hi," Derek said.

"Hi. I just...I wasn't ignoring the message." Stiles had no clue why he opened with that. Well, he did, but he hadn't felt like that around Derek in over a year. 

"No, I figured that out. I saw your Jeep here and sent it. I didn't expect to run into you."

"That's right, your path..." Stiles trailed off because the path had been something that Derek had started when he had been trying to run into Stiles as much as possible. Stiles had no clue if Derek had always remembered this path or if it was new. He had no clue if any of Derek's memories had been coming back. "I should probably-" Stiles pointed at his Jeep.

"Uh, sure." Derek looked a little gutted, and Stiles hated that he put that look on his face.

"I need to eat, I didn't before I started my run." This would be the make or break moment. 

Derek grinned and nodded his head. "Then, let's get breakfast and talk." 

It wasn't exactly what Derek had said to him that the first time they had breakfast together, but Stiles would take it. Derek didn't have a vehicle just like before, so Stiles waved at the Jeep. Derek walked toward it, taking his headphones off of his neck and wrapping them up before stuffing them down into the phone band that he used. His phone was in his lap as he buckled up. Stiles drove right to the diner that they preferred for breakfast. The waitress was smiling when they came in, and Stiles smiled back at her. She frowned, though, when she noticed that Derek was on the wrong side of the table. Derek had sat across from him right up until the point that they had started dating, then he had sat beside Stiles so he could rest his hand on his thigh. 

The waitress left after taking their orders with a pat to Stiles' shoulder. He gave her a smile and then focused on Derek.

"I need to talk, and I need you to listen, Stiles. No interruptions." Derek looked serious, so Stiles nodded his head.

"Sure." He leaned back as the waitress came over with their drinks, and Stiles was looking forward to his tea. He plucked up the straw and was about to pull it out of the wrapper when Derek ripped it from his hand. He opened it and stuck it into his drink and then did the same with the other straw. "Dude, you don't need-" Stiles saw the way that Derek was looking at Stiles' lips and then his drink, and he blushed. It seemed that Derek had some memories back. Derek had said before that Stiles was practically pornographic with the way that he used a straw. "Yeah, gotcha." 

Derek just nodded his head and took another drink of his tea before sliding the drink away. Stiles took a long draw of his tea before focusing on Derek. 

"My doctor is very upset with me after I went back to him for my follow up. I've been going to him once a month since the accident and lied to him about getting most of my memories back. He's not pleased at all. I guess there were activities I could have been doing to get my memory back and that I shouldn't have cut anyone out of my life, and it's part of why I never got memories of you back. I mean, I had some. Our running together and various other things, but I had your name in my head for those, and in my phone, you are some weird word, and I assumed it was your name."

"Koteczek. It's Polish for kitten." Stiles pressed his lips together because he told Derek that he wasn't going to interrupt. 

"Why?" Derek asked. 

"We stayed up pretty late one night talking, and your guest room didn't have clean sheets, so you talked me into sleeping in your bed. I slept for a long while, and the bed was covered in the sun, and I guess you watched me searching out the sun as it crept across the bed. You called me a kitten, and I said the word, and it just kind of stuck."

"I guess I do want you to talk because I need to understand a few things that I haven't quite got back into my head yet. We barely talked."

"No, we didn't barely talk. We just didn't text a lot. You don't use your phone much while working, the grease, and whatnot, and you don't like to interrupt me when I'm in class or should be studying so every single night we would talk for at least an hour sometimes up to three before I went to bed. You erased those calls from the phone history because your sisters don't leave you alone for anything when it comes to privacy. You really hate that and would rather they never really knew how much we talked."

"Yeah...I knew you were in New York, and there were barely any texts, and I assumed that even with no memories, I would feel something. I scrolled through all of the texts and could track the moment that we went from friends to something else, but there were no feelings behind anything in the texts outside of a few miss yous and other things like that. I didn't miss anyone other than you, this guy in my dreams who was haunting me. I felt like I had made the correct choice. I know that I should have talked to someone else, but no one really asked me about my boyfriend or if I wanted him to come and see me in the hospital. I figured out then that it was that you were already so far away, and I figured that out. You weren't even listed as my medical proxy."

"No, you actually don't have one, and it was a kind of stupid fight between us about that. I mean, I have one of the kids I went to school with as mine, and I was his since we were both so far from home. Here it's Dad. I think he might cry if I ever made anyone else it. Anyway, go on. Sorry for talking."

"No, it's fine. I made a really horrible choice and put the fact that I was dreaming about a guy I knew was Stiles and not some person name Koteczek as a good reason to just go on. I mean, I could remember most of the things that had happened around the hiking accident. I used that as a reason why I just needed Koteczek out of my life. Then Stiles wasn't around anywhere. I mean, I heard people talking about him, and then Jordan started to talk about him coming home from college and getting a job at the station. Finishing up a degree that was supposed to take a long time in four years, with honors and good fucking grades. The more Jordan talked, the more I dreamed. Our runs. Eating here. Yet, there were no relationship bits in my head. Then the club happened. You freaked out, with reason, I know now, and I didn't know what to do. I was hurt that you ran from me, and I acted out of anger. A few guys made a comment that my cock must have scared you. Feeling it pressed into you. I just...it was easier to go with that and then Allison, the shit outside, and I heard everything, and then Stiles and Koteczek were the same person in my head. I can't stop dreaming about you, but I didn't know how to fix what I had broken." Derek looked down at the table, and he sighed. His fingers sought out the ball of straw paper and rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Stiles knew that was a nervous action. Derek had done it for several minutes before asking Stiles out the first time. It was something that made Stiles know that the Derek that he had fallen in love with was there. 

"I feel in love with you that summer, you know that, right? When we were just friends," Stiles said.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a confused look on his face. Stiles smiled at Derek and reached out to trap his hand on the table. 

"I was gonna tell you when I got home from school finally. You were so sarcastic about shit, and you didn't care that I was sassy right back. I wanted to date you so hard after that. Then you kept on texting me even after I went back to New York. It was pretty much everything that I wanted. I got to know you, so and you got to know me." 

Derek turned his hand over and laced their fingers. "I hurt you so badly, and I will never be able to make up for that. I know you probably don't blame me given my whole amnesia thing, but I do. I'm not gonna stop it from getting me what I want, though. I remember most everything. There are things that I don't quite remember, but the doctor says some of those might be gone. So I just have to learn to live with what I have. So to that end, Stiles Stilinski, Koteczek, please will you go out on a second first date with me?"

"No, I won't, but I'll agree to a second-second date."

Derek looked confused as hell, and Stiles laughed before he stood up and kept their hands linked to slip into the booth beside Derek. 

"We are already on the second first date, Derek."

Derek laughed, and it lit up his whole face. He looked handsome, and Stiles couldn't help kissing his cheek. The waitress came back with their food and gave them both a very happy smile as she saw the way they were sitting. 

"Do you think your father is going to stop pulling me over for warnings for small stupid stuff? Well, him and his guys. Even Jordan did it."

"I don't know. I figure once I tell Dad there will be one more pull over and a discussion of your intentions, again." 

"I can do that." 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
